The present invention relates to a numerical controlled router enclosed by a housing having an opening which is closed alternately by two suction tables.
In the numerical controlled router for processing a process board, horizontally arranged rails are mounted on a horizontal beam supported by a supporting structure on a base; a head structure is supported by the rails to move horizontally, the head structure carrying a head movable vertically, the head is also movable in a direction away from the support rails, the motors are mounted on the head structure and processing tools such as drills or cutters are respectively attached to a shaft of the motors.
Table rails are provided below the heads, a suction table on which a process board is mounted is moved on the rails below the head structure according to the controls.
Since the numerical control router is not covered by any housing and the suction table is moved under the heads, wood chips and dust are scattered on and near the suction table and noise is generated when the process board is processed.